Heridas
by AnaEvans11
Summary: ""… Soy un estúpido, ¿cómo no me di cuenta antes?" ella respondió con una sonrisa irónica. Soul continuó "Maka, no entiendo cómo puedes hacerte esto. De verdad, te está matando" la chica se limitó a responder "Te equivocas, Soul. Esto no me está matando, es lo que me recuerda que sigo viva"". Palabras que intercambiaron cuando el chico descubrió el más oscuro secreto de su técnico.


""… Soy un estúpido, ¿cómo no me di cuenta antes?" ella respondió con una sonrisa irónica. Soul continuó "Maka, no entiendo cómo puedes hacerte esto. De verdad, te está matando" la chica se limitó a responder "Te equivocas, Soul. Esto no me está matando, es lo que me recuerda que sigo viva"". Palabras que intercambiaron cuando el chico descubrió el más oscuro secreto de su técnico.

 _Soul Eater_ es propiedad de _Atsushi Ohkubo_

 _One-shot_

 _Pensamientos de Maka_

Narración y diálogos

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Un corte por aquí, un corte por allá. Nadie lo verá, a nadie le importará"

 _Maldita alarma. A veces desearía dormir y ya no despertar jamás._

 _Dos años. Hoy son dos años desde que este infierno empezó. ¡Felicidades, Maka! Realmente lo has podido ocultar muy bien, puesto que absolutamente nadie se ha enterado de nada._

 _¿Qué sientes? ¿Acaso es alegría? Porque te ha ayudado a sobrevivir; o por el otro lado, ¿la culpa te está comiendo viva? Porque has estado engañando a tus amigos y a tu familia; no, espera, ¿familia? ¿Qué familia?_

 _Como sea, no hay tiempo para seguir lamentándote por lo miserable que es la vida… tu vida. Recuerda que hoy te toca hacer el desayuno. Más te vale que salgas y muestres una sonrisa impecable, oculta al máximo que en realidad estás muriendo por dentro. No quieres lastimar a la persona que más quieres en el mundo, ¿verdad? Que él se enterará que le has ocultado esto durante tanto tiempo sería de lo peor, incluso podría enojarse, quien sabe… lo bueno es que después de hacer el desayuno, podrás regresar a la cama para dormir y olvidarte de todo._

Finalmente, después de una pequeña conversación con sí misma, Maka se dirigió a la puerta y emprendió camino a la cocina para poder cumplir con lo prometido: hacer el desayuno. Sin embargo, cuando llegó al lugar deseado sus planes se vinieron abajo.

–Buenos días, Maka –saludó la guadaña

–Ah… Hola, Soul

–¿Cómo dormiste?

–Bien, gracias

–Me alegro

–Si… bueno. Creí que hoy me tocaba hacer el desayuno

–Así era, pero como no venías y realmente tengo hambre, me tomé la libertad de empezar a hacerlo.

–Lo siento. Déjame ayudarte

–No te preocupes, ya terminé. Si quieres, ve llevando los platos

–Ah… claro –sonrió

Segundos después, ambos se sentaron en la pequeña mesa y se dispusieron a empezar a comer.

–Kid habló por teléfono hace como veinte minutos –empezó Soul

–¿A si? –fingió mostrar interés

–Si

–¿Y eso?

–Pues como debes recordar, hoy es el cumpleaños de Liz. Por lo que decidió hacer una pequeña fiesta o bueno, algo así. Quieren que vayamos a cenar allá. ¿Qué dices?

–Me parece bien

–¿Estás segura? No pareces muy convencida

–Sí, perdón. Lo que pasa es que me quedé hablando hasta muy tarde por teléfono y estoy un poco cansada –mintió.

–Ah… ya veo. Después de desayunar puedes regresar a la cama. De todos modos, no tenemos nada más que hacer –el chico de cabello blanco sonrió, mostrando su perfecta sonrisa de tiburón.

–Sí, posiblemente haga eso –le devolvió la sonrisa

Siguieron con su conversación con algunas bromas. Nada relevante. Alguien mencionó la tarea que tenían que entregar el lunes, otro se atrevió a hablar de una película que próximamente saldría en el cine "la mejor estrenada este año" se atrevió a decir. Quedaron de acuerdo para ir a una pequeña feria que vendría a Death City el próximo fin de semana, etc. Finalmente, ambos terminaron su desayuno.

–Te quedó muy bien el desayuno, hoy si te luciste

–Un chico cool como yo siempre hace los mejores desayunos

–Sí, claro, como digas. Déjame lavar los platos

–Bien, ya que insistes

La chica de ojos verdes terminó de llevar los platos al fregadero, les quitó los pequeños rastros de comida que habían quedado y empezó con su trabajo. El joven simplemente se dirigió a la sala y empezó a ver la televisión. Minutos después, recordó que tenía que decirle algo más a su compañera, igualmente sobre la dichosa fiesta de Liz.

–Hey, Maka. –Se puso a su lado –Olvidé decirte que…

–¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? –la chica rubia ceniza volteó a ver a Soul cuando notó que se había quedado a la mitad de la frase.

–No puede ser…

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué estás actuando tan raro?

–¡¿Qué rayos es eso?!

–¿Qué? ¡No entiendo nada!

–¡Maka! ¿Cómo puedes…? –dejó la frase en el aire, mientras tomaba la muñeca de su compañera, dejando expuestas muchas cicatrices de cortes. Cortes que Maka se había estado haciendo.

–¡No es nada! –la técnico rompió el agarre del arma violentamente

–¡¿Qué no?! ¡No es posible, te cortas!

–¡Claro que no! –gritó a la defensiva mientras escondía los brazos en su espalda, sabiendo que era inútil. No tenía escapatoria, tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentar al muchacho.

–¡Por favor! ¡Acabo de ver tu muñeca llena de cicatrices!

–¡Déjame en paz! ¡¿Quieres?! –empezó a correr hacia su habitación

–¡No! ¡Necesito que me digas por qué lo haces! ¡No puedo permitir que te lastimes! –la siguió.

 _No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser… ¡Maldita sea! Me acaba de descubrir. ¡Esto no debió de haber pasado nunca! Un pequeño descuido, como olvidar que tienes bastantes cicatrices y tener que doblarte las estúpidas mangas de tu estúpida pijama para poder lavar los estúpidos trastes han sido suficientes para que todo muera. ¡Eres una idiota!_

–¡Maka! Por favor, abre la puerta –gritó al ver que su técnico había escapado de su agarre y había sido más rápida que él.

–¡No! –empezó a sollozar

–¡Quiero ayudarte!

–¡No hay forma de que me ayudes!

–¡Claro que la hay!

–¡Largo de aquí, Soul!

–¡No me digas eso, porque sabes que no funcionará!

–¡Maldita sea!, ¡Vete! –estaba llorando

–¡Maka, por favor! ¡Juro que no voy a regañarte ni a gritarte! –Suspiró –¡Mucho menos a juzgarte! ¡Yo nunca te voy a abandonar!

–Yo…

–¡Sé que estás sufriendo! Por eso lo haces y lo entiendo, pero por favor… déjame entrar…

Al percibir que realmente le estaba haciendo daño a su arma y que sus palabras no eran más que pura honestidad, se acercó lentamente a la puerta y le quitó el seguro para que él pudiera entrar.

Soul actuó rápidamente, pues antes de que la chica tuviera tiempo de arrepentirse, entró en la habitación, se dirigió hacia ella sin decir ni una palabra y la envolvió en un abrazo. Uno cargado de todas las emociones que gritaban por ser liberadas.

Se quedaron así varios minutos, hasta que la rubia cesó su llanto y se separó lentamente del pecho de Soul. Sentía tan débiles las piernas que se dirigió a su cama, para poder tomar asiento tranquilamente. El muchacho la siguió, evitando hacer cualquier movimiento brusco que pudiera causar en la chica miedo e inseguridad. Una vez sentado a su lado, tomo una de sus manos y la envolvió cálidamente, además de que permitió que su técnico recargara su cabeza en su hombro.

Maka se atrevió a empezar:

–Perdóname, Soul

–Aquí quien tiene que perdonarme, eres tú

–No es tu culpa… no es culpa de nadie

–¿Entonces…? –preguntó la guadaña con cuidado

–Entonces… hago esto para escapar

–¿Escapar…?... Yo… Soy un estúpido, ¿cómo no me di cuenta antes? –ella respondió con una sonrisa irónica. Soul continuó –Maka, no entiendo cómo puedes hacerte esto. De verdad, te está matando.

La chica se limitó a responder:

–Te equivocas, Soul. Esto no me está matando, es lo que me recuerda que sigo viva.

–¿Viva…?

–Así es, Soul. Cuando lo hago y veo la sangre fluir, me doy cuenta de que no soy simplemente un cadáver que anda vagando por el mundo. Dentro de mí se encuentran montones de sentimientos y una vida, una que es necesario salvar.

–¿Pero por qué nunca me lo dijiste? ¡Te pude haber ayudado, ya sabes, a encontrar una mejor salida!

Maka sonrió falsamente

–Pensé que me dirías que era un simple capricho de una estúpida, emo y plana adolescente.

–¡No es posible, Maka! ¡Esto es grave, te pone en peligro!

–Claro que no. –Contestó tratando de sonar desafiante –Puedo controlarlo

Ahora Soul río irónicamente

–Dime, ¿Acaso alguna vez pensaste en…?

–¿Suicidarme?

Soul afirmó con la cabeza

–Mentiría si dijera que no –desvió la mirada

–No puedo creerlo –dice Soul a penas con un hilo de voz

–No se lo puedes decir a Spirit –amenazó

–¿Eh? ¡Él tiene que saberlo!

–¡Eso nunca! –se separó de él y se puso de pie

–¡Es tu padre!

–Escucha, Soul. Él cree que desde el divorcio he estado llevando las cosas bastante bien, esto lo mataría.

–¿Entonces también lo haces por eso? ¿Por el divorcio?

 _Pues claro_

La chica se encogió de hombros

–¿Desde cuándo lo haces? –el muchacho trató de sonar tranquilo

–Desde justamente dos años

Algo hizo clic dentro de la cabeza de la guadaña

–Hoy son dos años que fue el divorcio, ¿cierto?

Maka afirmó levemente con la cabeza –y volvió a tomar asiento en la cama

–Maka, para que te pueda ayudar, es necesario que me digas qué más te pasa. Confía en mí.

 _Maldición ¡Por fin alguien te ayudará a salir de este encierro! ¡Tienes que aceptar esta oferta! ¡Vamos! ¡Es ahora o nunca!_

–Bueno, bueno. Tienes razón –dijo de una manera más relajada y con un poco de alegría brotando desde el fondo de su alma.

–¿Entonces?

–No sé, Soul. Como ya te dije, lo hago por el divorcio, igualmente cuando me estreso y sabes que eso me pasa realmente a menudo. –Se quedó mirando hacia la puerta fijamente, como si esperara que fuera a entrar un extraterrestre por ahí –Igualmente algunas veces… después de que…

–¿De que…?

–Olvídalo, no debo decirlo

–¡Maka! ¿Por qué?

–No quiero que te sientas culpable

–¿Culpable? ¿Por qué?

–Porque… –suspiró derrotada –tengo que admitir que me duele cada vez que Black Star y tú me insultan… como no tienes idea. Quizá no me dicen como lo más horrible del mundo, pero lo que realmente me lastima es saber de quién provienen las palabras… pues… la verdad, tú me gustas.

–¡¿Cómo pudiste…!?

–¡Deja de culparme!

–¡¿Por qué nunca me dijiste!?

–¡¿Qué no?! ¡¿Realmente estás seguro de que nunca te dije que me dolían tus comentarios?! –estaba llorando.

–¡Soy tan… estúpido! ¡Un grandísimo idiota! ¡Soy un hijo de…! ¡Es mi culpa!

–¡No malinterpretes las cosas!

–¡No estoy malinterpretando las cosas, es la pura verdad!

–Es mejor que lo olvidemos. –La chica se levantó y se dispuso a irse –No vale la pena seguir peleando –dijo mientras le daba la espalda a su arma.

–Maka, muéstrame con qué lo haces

–¿Eh?

–Eso, muéstrame con qué te cortas

–De ninguna manera

–¡Vamos, es por tu bien! ¡Recuerda que estoy aquí para ayudarte y claro, para solucionar el daño que te he hecho!

La muchacha se rindió. Realmente quería la ayuda. Caminó hacia uno de los cajones de su escritorio, sacó una pequeña caja y se la entregó a Soul. El chico de cabello blanco la tomó entre sus manos unos segundos, después de atrevió a abrirla.

Lo que vio lo dejó helado: dos navajas de bisturí, siete de cúter, tres de sacapuntas, unas tijeras y un pequeño pedazo de cristal de la ventana de la sala que había sido rota hace como dos semanas.

–Maka…

–¿Mmm?

–Tenemos que deshacernos de esto

–¿Qué?

La condujo desde su habitación, cruzando el pasillo y la sala, hasta que finalmente estaban en la calle. Dejó de importarle el hecho de que ambos estaban en pijama y que alguien podía encontrarlos en una situación así. Se detuvieron enfrente de un gigantesco bote de basura.

–Hazlo

–No puedo

–¿Entonces las prefieres a ellas…? ¿Seguirás siéndoles fiel?

–No… no quiero seguir siéndoles fiel

–¿Entonces?

–No tiene caso, sabes que mañana puedo ir a comprar más

–Sí, lo sé. Incluso tal vez vayas a comprar más al rato. Pero quiero que por ahora estés libre de ellas, simplemente por este momento. ¿Qué dices?

–Solo necesito un segundo…

 _Una hora, un mes, un año…_

–Mira, voy a ayudarte, ¿bien? Así será más fácil. Vamos, contemos hasta tres y…

Pero Maka no dejó que contara hasta tres. Ella arrojó la caja en el bote de basura. Sabe que con Soul a su lado podría llevar mejor la situación.

Y aunque esto no es un final feliz, es tal vez el inicio de un principio feliz.

 **Fin**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal?

Sé que no es como lo más _cool_ del mundo pero desde hace tanto tiempo tenía ganas de escribir algo sobre esta temática, pues es algo realmente grave y es posible que cualquier persona se llegue a tener que enfrentar a esta situación y las cosas se pueden salir de control. Además de que estos personajes son simples adolescentes y les puede pasar algo así.

.

.

.

Tengo que dar créditos a un hermoso libro que leí hace justamente dos años "Willow" de Julia Hoban; no les quiero hacer _spoiler_ pero les confieso que siempre que leo el último capítulo lloro hasta morir; (¿pueden creer que cuando me recomendaron este libro me enamoré tanto que tuve que comprarlo por internet, un pedido directamente desde España? :D. Lamentablemente, pagué más por el envío que por el libro ¡Qué estafa!).

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Feliz año nuevo a todos, muchísimas gracias por leer.

Les deseo lo mejor este año, espero que cumplan sus propósitos y que se la pasen de maravilla. Les mando bendiciones para ustedes y su familia.

¡Adiós! :v


End file.
